Karai (2012 Series)
Oroku Karai (born Hamato Miwa) is an antagonist-turned-protagonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She was originally the biological daughter of Splinter. Now, she is a 16-year-old master Kunoichi, adopted into The Foot Clan by Shredder as his daughter until her discovery of her true heritage in The Hamato Clan and the Ninja Turtles. She made her debut in the episode New Girl In Town.'' ''She was mutated into a serpent in Vengeance is Mine. She was successfully turned back into a Human, but was brainwashed to be loyal to the Foot Clan in The Deadly Venom. She threw up the brain worm in The Fourfold Trap. The Turtle's Untrustworthy and Sisterly Snake Official Description "I am Karai, daughter of Shredder and only Kunoichi of the Foot Clan. For my entire life I was taught to hate Splinter, the being responsible for my mother's death... or so I thought. Now things are not what they seem and I can't tell from friend or foe. Well, so much has changed since I found out that Shredder deceived me and took me from Splinter, my real father. Shredder kidnapped me, but I was saved by the Turtles and taken home. Being reunited with my real family wasn't enough- I have to have my revenge... deadly revenge. Now things will never be the same." '- Karai' History Born in 1996 to Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen, Hamato Miwa and her family once lived in complete harmony until Yoshi's adoptive brother Oroku Saki made an attack on their home in the middle of the night and sought to battle Yoshi to the death. Some flaming candles were struck with a clawed-weapon and the fight caused a fire to break out, killing Tang Shen in the process. Yoshi had thought Miwa had died in the fire as well, but unbeknownst to him, for revenge purposes, Saki had kidnapped her, feeling he should take something from his former friend since he took something from him; the love of Tang Shen. Since then, Saki, renamed in his birth clan as the Shredder, had renamed her Karai, raised her as his very own daughter, trained her in the ways of Ninjutsu, and fed her tons of lies about what happened to Tang Shen. Presumably, one of these lies was that he and Tang Shen were the ones together and that it was Splinter who caused the immense fire. However, as the love interest of Leonardo, she discovered her true heritage in the Hamato Clan and got mutated into a serpent while facing Shredder alone. Appearance As a Human: Karai is Donatello's height (approximately) and is quite slender. She has short, dark black hair with a large portion of it dyed blond in the back. She wears bright red eyeliner over the tips of her eyebrows, and often wears a distinctive black and silver armored ninja outfit. When she chose not to wear her ordinary outfit, however, she instead wore a brown biker jacket with metal studs all over it. She also wore blue jeans. As a Mutant: She is a snake armed white serpent with green eyes, snake heads that replace her hands, and armor that has become infused with her skin. Personality Unlike her previous incarnations, Karai is portrayed as a rebellious teenager. She always seems to enjoy having the freedom to make her own mistakes and cause trouble. Karai can be serious when needed to be and occasionally desires to know what is going on in her surroundings before making a move that she herself or her former clan could later regret. This can be noted numerous times, such as when she encountered the Kraang and decided to work briefly alongside the Turtles to slay several of the robots. She has now discovered the truth about her real family and she has apparently "changed sides".'' '' Karai also seems to have a soft spot for people that have lost their mother, as seen in "Karai's Vendetta", where she hesitated to harm April when the latter leaked that she lost her own mother. Even when she believed Shredder was her father, she rarely wanted to harm anyone; she was simply Shredder's puppet, but she had no clue. Karai/Miwa seems to be strong, rebellious and fearless, but she is actually quite kind and compassionate and likable. After being turned into a mutant snake, Karai becomes feral and predatory, but retains enough of her personality to briefly recognize Splinter and not only call him "Father", but at Season 2's end, save him from drowning after he is thrown down the sewer by the Shredder. As a sign of their connection, she also managed to fight her instincts enough to not only recognize and call Leo by his name, but also beg him to help her. Despite this, Karai also feels that she is becoming dangerous and wants to stay away from the turtles. Episodes New Girl In Town:' Karai makes her debut in this episode. She attempts to kill Leo by hitting him with blinding powder and then killing him but she does not. Later, she encounters Leo in an alley and duels him. They exchange some talk like identifying each other's Katana and that Karai does not mind Shredder's vendetta but she thinks that he needs a hobby. Karai says that the reason she didn't kill Leo when she had the chance was because of the fact that she thinks of him as the first thing in the city that does not bore her, indicating that she may have feelings for him. Karai tells him that she thinks that Leo doesn't really want to be a good guy. Karai tells Leo to meet him at the Barley Building at midnight. Karai tries to get him to steal the sword of Miyamotu Musashi, but Leo doesn't. When Snakeweed locates Raph, she throws her Juji-ken ''at Leo and leaves with a cunning "''sayonara." ''The Alien Agenda: ''Karai returns and witnesses the gang fighting the Kraang. Karai decides to tell Shredder, but he does not believe her and he reminds her that Splinter "'''''wronged" her. Karai later finds him on top of an apartment where she duels him and Leo tells her that if she dares to lay one finger on his brothers, he will personally kill her. Karai later meets the gang in the World Wide Genome Project. Karai presses a button that creates Justin and leaves the facility with a Kraangdriod. Karai arrives at her HQ with the sample. Shredder approves of her discovery when it proves useful, ending with her smiling evilly. Enemy of my Enemy: Karai returns this time admitting that her relationship with her father is somewhat strongly negative and abusive. Karai also tries to make an alliance with the Turtles. In the end, Karai saves Shredder twice from the Team and Karai actually admits that she is the Shredder's daughter... or so she thought. Karai's Vendetta: Karai appears again to capture April. Karai meets her under the alias is "''Harmony" (''the name Miwa means Beautiful Harmony). Karai reveals her identity by trying to feed April turtle soup. Karai battles April and wins only to be defeated when April mentions losing her mother, causing Karai to hesitate. ''Showdown: ''Karai appears when Kirby O'Neil, under the Kraang's Control, gives over April to her. Karai later comes back during the battle between Shredder and Splinter, where it is revealed she is Miwa, Splinter's daughter. Discovering who Splinter was and hearing her name, yells at her Birth father "My name is ''Karai!" ''and attacks her real father, unaware of the truth. Karai yells to Splinter that he is a coward as he didn't wish to fight his daughter. TMNT: One Special Turtle Karai made her appearance when first seen 5 year old Vee sitting on the ground and was crying. Then Karai was talking to Vee by using her allies name 'Harmony'. Vee tells her to leave her alone, but Karai didn't listened to her, then Vee started to punched and kicked her on the nose and ran away from her. TMNT 2012 Fan Made In the fan series, She is the mother of Rick. Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Bad Guys Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Bad Girls Category:Kunouichi Category:Ninjas Category:The Foot Clan Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Swordwomen Category:Villans Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Hostages Category:Alive